Les déboires amoureux de Derek Hale
by Victorica Lawford
Summary: -Je viens de remarquer quelque chose à propos de Derek. Sa vie sentimentale est un désastre! Entre son premier amour qui n'a pas survécu, la pyromane qui a éliminé sa famille et le Darach on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu beaucoup de chance en amour.On pourrait l'aider à trouver quelqu'un! -Serai-tu en train de me dire que tu veux que l'on joue les entremetteurs pour Derek Hale!
1. Introduction

**Titre:** Les déboires amoureux de Derek Hale

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimers:**Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis ainsi que ses personnages. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement:** Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles (HXH) et risque de spoiler la saison 3 de Teen

Wolf.

**Note de l'auteur:** Après un long moment de réflexion me voilà avec une fiction sur Teen Wolf. Même si j'ai continué d'écrire hors de ce site, cette fiction sonne mon retour en tant qu'auteur sur le site. Ceci est ma première fiction sur la série, je vais essayer de garder les caractère originaux des personnages mais il risque d'y avoir quelques modifications. Je suis une grosse guimauve et j'ai besoin qu'à un moment donné tout devient niée et que les personnage soient tiraillés par leur sentiments.

**Résumé:**

-Je viens de remarquer quelque chose à propos de Derek.

-Quoi?

- Que sa vie sentimentale est un désastre. Entre son premier amour qui n'a pas survécu à la morsure, la tante d'Allison pyromane qui a éliminé sa famille et notre prof d'anglais qui était un Darach on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu beaucoup de chance en pourrait l'aider à trouver quelqu'un! Proposa le fils du shérif avec enthousiasme en coupant Scott.

-Stiles …Serai-tu en train de me dire que tu veux que l'on joue les entremetteurs pour Derek Hale?!

**Information:** La fiction se déroule après la saison 3A mais certains événements ne sont pas respectés. Je tiens aussi à préciser que la fiction est basée sur l'humour et la romance donc on sera loin des attaques avec de dangereuses créatures qui en veulent à nos magnifiques loups-garou.

* * *

**Introduction:**

-Scott?

-Mhmm? Marmonna le concerné en réparant sa crosse pour le prochain entrainement à venir.

-Je viens de remarquer quelque chose à propos de Derek.

-Quoi? Demanda-t-il soudain plus intéressé par ce que lui racontait son ami.

- Que sa vie sentimentale est un désastre. Entre son premier amour qui n'a pas survécu à la morsure, la tante d'Allison pyromane qui a éliminé sa famille et notre prof d'anglais qui était un Darach on ne peut pas dire qu'il ait eu beaucoup de chance en amour.

-C'est vrai que maintenant que tu le dis…

-On pourrait l'aider à trouver quelqu'un! Proposa le fils du shérif avec enthousiasme en coupant Scott.

-Stiles …Serai-tu en train de me dire que tu veux que l'on joue les entremetteurs pour Derek Hale?!

-Bah ça pourrait-être amusant!

-Mec, tu es sérieux? Lui demanda-t-il éberlué.

- Oui! Il ne se passe plus rien depuis que l'épisode du Darach, au moins ça mettra a un peu d'animation.

- Je ne suis pas convaincu que Derek soit enchanté par ta proposition.

-Mais si mais si, même s'il ne le montre pas Derek est un petit louveteau en mal d'amour.

-Euh…On parle toujours la même personne là?

_C'est à la suite de cette étrange discussion avec son meilleur ami que Stiles Stilinski se mit en tête de trouver la personne idéale pour Derek Hale avec bien entendu avec l'aide de Scott McCall. Même si ce dernier n'était pas convaincu par la nouvelle lubie étrange de l'hyperactif._


	2. Chapter 1

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimers:**Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis ainsi que ses personnages. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

**Avertissement:** Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles (HXH) et risque de spoiler la saison 3 de Teen Wolf.

**Note de l'auteur: **Je vous poste le premier chapitre ce soir même, car je sais que mon introduction est terriblement courte. Mais surtout parce que je n'en peux plus d'attendre. x)

J'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de suivre la fiction!

**Information: **Je tenais à vous prévenir que j'étais quelqu'un de tout sauf de régulier du moins pour les fictions, donc je ne pourrai pas vous dire quand le 2 ème chapitre sera posté. Mais je vais essayer de ne pas vous faire patienter des mois et des mois.

Enjoy and Have fun!

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis la discussion sur Derek, le fils du shérif n'avait pas remit le sujet sur le tapis pour le plus grand bonheur de Scott qui espérait bêtement que son meilleur ami ait laissé tomber cette idée saugrenu. Pourtant s'était bien mal connaître Stiles que de penser qu'il avait oublié et le loup garou s'en rendit rapidement compte un jour où il tentait d'espionner Allison alors qu'elle se trouvait avec Isaac. Le brun se trouvait derrière un casier et regardait le couple d'un air haineux quand son téléphone se mit à sonner, le faisant ainsi se faire repérer par les deux protagonistes. Il essaya d'agir le plus naturellement possible et sortit de sa cachette en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, gêné d'avoir été découvert. Il s'éloigna ensuite d'un pas rapide de ses amis et répondit à l'appel malgré son énervement.

-Quoi?! Demanda t-il froidement.  
-Scott, ça ne va pas?  
Le jeune homme poussa un soupir pour se calmer et essaya de répondre plus calmement à son ami.  
-Tout va bien, j'ai juste vu Allison...  
-Oh... Souffla doucement Stiles à travers le combiné. Tu veux m'en parler?  
-Non c'est bon et sinon tu voulais me dire quoi?  
- J'ai trouvé la personne idéal pour Derek! Annonça l'hyperactif en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.  
-Tu étais sérieux?...Tu compte vraiment jouer les entremetteurs?  
-Bah oui! Mais la n'est pas la question, comme je viens de te le dire je pense avoir trouvé quelqu'un mais j'aurai besoin de ton aide pour faire venir Derek au restaurant près de l'hôpital à 20h.  
-Tu as déjà tout organisé? Demanda t-il étonné.  
-Tu crois que je fais quoi depuis le début de la semaine Scott?

Le concerné pensait que son meilleur ami faisait comme toujours des recherches sur des créatures surnaturelles ou jouait à ses jeux en ligne. L'idée que Stiles recherche activement l'âme sœur de l'ancien alpha ne l'avait pas effleuré un instant mais il ne l'avoua pas à son ami et revient au sujet initiale.

-Bon... Et tu veux que je fasses comment pour l'emmener dans un restaurant sans qu'il ne trouve cela étrange?  
-Je ne sais pas, invente quelque chose! Je suis sûr que tu trouveras Scott, j'ai foi en toi mec. Par contre je dois te laisser, je dois encore peaufiner quelques détails.  
-Et pour l'entrainement de lacross?  
-J'ai un mot d'excuse. A tout à l'heure Scotty!

Le loup-garou se demanda dans quoi son meilleur ami l'embarquait encore mais il se résolu tout de même à trouver une solution à son problème. Stiles était son meilleur ami et il avait démontré à Scott de nombreuses fois depuis qu'il s'était fait mordre qu'il serait toujours là pour lui. Alors le brun se disait qu'il pouvait au moins faire cela pour l'humain après tout ce n'était rien comparé à tout ce qu'avait fait l'hyperactif pour lui.

Scott fut distrait durant tout l'entrainement, il était tellement obnubilé à chercher un plan qu'il loupa tous ses tirs et joua lamentablement. Lorsqu'il quitta le terrain il sentit le regard noir du coach Finstock fixé sur sa personne et espéra que celui-ci ne le prenne pas en grippe. Mais sa prière ne fut pas entendu, vu qu'une fois que toute l'équipe fut dans les vestiaires le coach laissa toute sa déception sortir.

-Mais il s'est passé quoi McCall, même ma grand-mère joue mieux que toi et elle est morte! C'est le fait que Billinski soit absent qui te mets dans cet état? Cracha t-il à Scott, ce qui fit rire une bonne partie de l'équipe. J'espère que ce qui s'est passé ce soir ne se reproduira plus McCall sinon tu peux dès à présent oublier ton titre de capitaine! Bon filez à la douche les fillettes avant que je ne change d'avis et que je vous fasses faire quarante tours de terrain!

Le loup-garou soupira après les remarques désobligeantes de son professeur et se glissa rapidement sous le jet brûlant de la douche pour se calmer. Il avait toujours eu du mal à maîtriser ses émotions, même avant la morsure mais maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec Allison, c'était devenu encore plus difficile de les gérer. Scott posa sa main sur le mur carrelé et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit, mais il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Isaac qui se plaça à ses côtés malgré qu'il ne soient que tous les deux dans la pièce. Durant les premières secondes aucun des deux ne prononcèrent un mot, le silence étaient seulement interrompu par le bruit de l'eau qui s'écrasait sur le sol ainsi que par les rires gras des autres joueurs qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Mhm...Ca va? Tu n'avais pas l'air au meilleur de ta forme sur le terrain.  
-Ouai ouai...Marmonna le brun.  
-C'est à cause d'Allison et moi? Demanda t-il gêné.  
-Quoi?  
-Si tu ne vas pas bien...c'est de ma faute?  
-Non pas du tout, ne t'inquiète pas! C'est juste que Stiles m'a encore embarqué dans un plan foireux. Avoua t-il avec un sourire dépité peint sur le visage.  
-Qu'elle idée il a encore eu? Demanda le bouclé rassuré de ne pas être la cause des tourments de son ami.  
-Il veut jouer les entremetteurs pour Derek... Et bien sûr en tant que meilleur ami je dois l'aider à ramener monsieur grognon au lieu de rendez-vous sans qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose.

Isaac ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant l'idée du fils du shérif, il commençait par le connaître et savait que l'hyperactif n'allait pas laisser l'ancien alpha en paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu gain de cause.

-Mais comment une idée pareille à pu lui passer par la tête! S'exclama t-il toujours secoué par ses rires. Et tu vas faire comment pour attirer Derek?  
-Je n'en ai aucune idée... Soupira t-il en coupant l'eau.  
- Pourquoi tu ne lui enverrait pas un sms pour le prévenir que vous avez trouvé un corps ? Proposa t-il après un instant de réflexion.  
-C'est une bonne idée! En plus il ne pourra pas savoir que je mens, merci mec! Dit-il en s'approchant de l'autre loup-garou pour lui faire une accolade. Mais en réalisant qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus Scott stoppa son geste et se recula précipitamment. Ils étaient tous les deux gênés par ce qu'il aurait pu se produire si le nouvel alpha ne s'était pas arrêté.

-Hum... Tiens moi au courant pour Derek. Ajouta le bouclé en détournant le regard de son colocataire.

Scott répondit positivement à la demande de son camarade, avant de quitter les douches pour se rhabiller. Le loup garou se sentait perturbé, même s'il ne s'était rien produit. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il avait des réactions incongru lorsqu'il était en compagnie d'Isaac. Il avait comme un besoin d'être tactile avec le bouclé lorsqu'ils se parlaient ou se trouvaient dans la même pièce. L'affaire du Darach les avaient rapproché donc Scott se disait que c'était naturel comme réaction, après tout il n'était pas rare qu'il fasse des accolades à son meilleur ami alors pourquoi ce ne pourrait pas être le cas avec Isaac. Rassuré par ses pensées le loup-garou appela Stiles pour savoir si le jeune homme était prêt à exécuter son plan et une fois l'appel achevé il envoya un sms à Derek. Pour Scott le plan du fils du shérif était tout simplement une opération suicide, mais il devait reconnaître que la réaction de Derek quand il se rendrait compte du canular allait surement être mémorable.

Quand il rejoignit Stiles au restaurant il le trouva en compagnie d'une femme qui lui rappela vaguement quelqu'un. Il se rapprocha d'eux en souriant, il était pressé de voir qu'elle était la prétendante parfaite qu'avait trouvé son meilleur-ami.

- Oh Scott c'est toi? Comme tu as grandis! S'extasia la femme quand il fut arrivé à leur hauteur.

-Madame Wilson? Demanda t-il étonné tout en lançant un regard septique à Stiles.

-Oui c'est bien moi, alors comment vont les cours?

-Et bien je suis au lycée à présent...

-Déjà! Dire que je te gardais quand tu étais petit.

-Oui... Mhmm Stiles je peux te voir deux secondes? Dit-il en saisissant le bras du concerné.

-Oui bien sûr. Je reviens Courtney, je suis persuadé que Derek ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

-Je vais l'attendre à une table.

Quand Scott fut persuadé que la femme était assez loin pour ne pas entendre leur conversation il se tourna vers son meilleur ami.

-Madame Wilson? C'est elle la femme parfaite pour Derek?

-Et bien elle a du caractère, est extravertie, bonne cuisinière, à l'instinct maternelle je trouve qu'elle convient assez bien. Je suis sûr que grâce à elle Derek sera moins introverti.

-Peut-être...Mais tu as oublié un léger détails. Cette femme doit avoir la cinquantaine!

- Il n'y a pas d'age en amour Scotty!

- Ils ont tout de même plus de vingt ans d'écart, je pense qu'à ce stade l'âge à son importance.

-Mais non ça va bien se passer! Lui assura le fils du shérif plus que convaincu de son choix.

Malgré son assurance Scott ne fut pas persuadé par les paroles de Stiles, mais il décida de ne pas insister et de laisser son ami mener à bien son plan. De plus Derek venait d'arrivé, il était donc trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Étant l'inventeur de cette mission suicide ce fut à Stiles d'accueillir l'ancien alpha à l'entrée du restaurant kitsch qu'il avait choisi pour le rendez-vous. Le loup-garou avait cru devenir aveugle quand il avait aperçu les couleurs flashies de la salle et l'immonde tapis rose fleuri qui recouvrait le sol mais il ne fit aucune remarque sur la décoration affreuse du lieu et il rejoignit l'humain.

-Où est le corps? Demanda t-il abruptement sans avoir prit la peine de saluer les deux adolescents.

-Quel corps? Questionna l'hyperactif en regardant son meilleur-ami.

-Celui que toi et Scott avait trouvé. Lui répondit-il hargneusement en perdant le peu de patience dont il était doté.

Scott se frappa mentalement quand il réalisa qu'il avait oublié de prévenir Stiles pour le sms, il avait tellement été surprit en voyant son ancienne baby-sitter qu'il avait oublié ce détail qui avait toute son importance. Heureusement pour lui son ami avait le don de généralement se tirer assez facilement des mauvais pas.

-Ah...Ce corps là! Et bien il t'attend sagement, je t'y conduis!

Sans attendre la réponse du brun il lui saisit le bras et se faufila entre les différentes tables avant de s'arrêter devant une table où deux paires de couverts étaient disposées. Courtney était déjà installée et quand elle aperçu Derek toute son attention se tourna vers lui et son corps musclé. Ce dernier retira violemment son bras de la poigne de l'adolescent une fois arrivée devant la table, puis regarda la femme d'un air dubitatif. Il allait demander ce que foutait le jeune homme quand celui-ci parla et par la même occasion l'empêcha d'exprimer le fond de sa pensée.

-Et bien Courtney voilà Derek Hale, il s'est fait un peu attendre mais il est enfin parmi nous!

-Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Stiles m'a dit beaucoup de bien de vous. J'espère que nous allons passer un bon moment

-Stiles... Grogna le loup-garou entre ses dents.

-J'en suis persuadé! Bon, je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. Amusez-vous bien! Lança rapidement l'hyperactif avant de s'enfuir pour ne pas recevoir le courroux du plus âgé.

Derek poussa un long soupir d'énervement en ce rendant compte que Stiles l'avait piégé et contracta son poing avant de se tourner vers son rencard arrangé. Celle-ci le regardait toujours avec un regard amourachée qui le mettait légèrement mal à l'aise. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, fuir ce lieu kitsch à vomir et retrouver Stiles pour lui arracher la gorge avec les dents. Mais son côté gentleman prit le dessus alors il s'assit sur la chaise qui était à sa disposition en haïssant mentalement le fils du shérif.

* * *

Stiles était concentré sur son sur écran, il ne lui restait plus que deux zombies à éliminer et il pourrait enfin atteindre le niveau suivant. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il était bloqué à cette partie du jeu, mais pour sa défense il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de jouer étant donné que tout son temps libre avait été consacrer à la recherche de la personne parfaite pour Derek. Mais à présent l'adolescent était libre d'éclater tous les zombies qu'il voulait et il comptait bien rattraper son temps perdu. Cependant il n'avait pas prévu que l'ancien Alpha débarque dans sa chambre passablement énervé et le plaque contre le mur le plus proche. Cette scène lui semblait étrangement familière mais il ne le fit pas remarquer par peur d'énerver encore plus le loup-garou qui le maintenait.

-Stiles...Aurais-tu une bonne raison pour que je ne sépare ta tête du reste de ton corps? Demanda doucereusement le brun en regardant l'adolescent de ses yeux bleus phosphorescents.

-Euh...Je risquerai de te manquer?

-Mauvaise réponse. Dit-il en posant ses griffes sur son cou sans appuyer.

-Ça s'est si mal passé que ça avec Courtney?

-Ne prononce plus jamais le prénom de cette folle!

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a fait? Demanda t-il curieux.

-Tu ne veux pas savoir... Mais ce n'est pas le sujet! Si tu recommences à m'organiser ce genre de tête à tête je ne donne pas chair de ta peau. C'est clair? Dit-il en le relâchant.

-Si j'ai fais ça c'est pour ton bien! on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu ais eu beaucoup de chance avec tes précédentes relations...

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour me trouver quelqu'un! Répondit-il rageusement avant de disparaître par la fenêtre et de laisser l'adolescent.

* * *

Alors votre avis?

Dans le prochain chapitre vous aurez le droit au flash-back du rendez-vous entre Derek et Courtney. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Titre:** Les déboires amoureux de Derek Hale

**Genre:** Humour/Romance

**Rating:** T

**Disclaimers: **Teen Wolf appartient à Jeff Davis ainsi que ses personnages. Seule l'histoire m'appartient.

Avertissement: Cette fiction contient des relations homosexuelles HXH et risque de spoiler la saison 3 de Teen

Wolf.

**Note de l'auteur:** Merci pour toutes les Reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir! Je suis heureuse que la fiction vous plaise et surtout vous fasse rire. Désolé si je poste les chapitre assez lentement mais avec le BAC c'est un peu dur de trouver du temps pour écrire, mais je compte bien finir cette fiction! :)

Enjoy and Have fun!

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain tous les adolescents se retrouvèrent dans le loft de l'ancien alpha. Peter était d'humeur assez grognonne, quand son neveu était rentré la veille celui-ci lui avait cassé le bras sans raison aparentière. Le loup-garou acceptait de subir les foudres du jeune homme lorsque celle-ci étaient méritées mais cette fois-ci il n'avait rien à se reprocher et il se demandait se qui avait pu mettre d'aussi mauvais poil son neveu. Il avait donc rassemblé les adolescents pour comprendre la cause de sa mauvaise humeur, vu que cela devait forcément les concerner.

-Bon pourquoi tu nous a appelé Peter? Demanda finalement Scott après quelques minutes de silence.

- Parce que j'aimerai bien savoir pourquoi Derek m'a tordu le bras hier soir sans aucune raison!

- C'est peut-être à cause du fait que...tu ais tué ta nièce dans le seul but d'être alpha, enfin moi je ne dis ça je ne dis rien. Répondit Stiles en jouant avec un bibelot qui se trouvait sur la table. Même s'il savait parfaitement que ce n'était pas pour cette raison que le brun avait été énervé la veille.

-Combien de fois dois-je vous répéter que j'ai légèrement perdu la tête. Je n'ai jamais prémédité la mort de Laura. Essaya de se défendre vainement le plus âgé, mais ses efforts fut voué à l'échec. Tu me crois au moins toi ma petite Cora?

-Laisses moi douter de ta parole oncle Peter.

-Rohh... Tout le monde à le droit de faire des erreurs! Vous pourriez me donner une seconde chance tout de même. Ronchonna t-il avant de revenir au sujet initial. Mais ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qui à énervé Derek et ne me dites pas que vous n'en savez rien. Surtout vous Scott et Stiles, vu qu'il semblerait que la mauvaise humeur de Derek coïnciderai parfaitement avec le message que vous lui avez envoyé. Drôle de coïncidence non?

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et se questionnaire du regard sous le regard intrigué des autres personnes présentent dans la salle. Après quelques secondes Stiles soupira et se décida à tout avouer aux autres, même s'il aurait préféré garder son plan secret.

- Il semblerait que Derek ne veuille pas de notre aide.

-C'est-à-dire? Demanda Cora inquiète par le fait que son frère ai des ennuis.

-Stiles à décidé de jouer les entremetteurs pour Derek et comme le bras de Peter à pu le constater, il n'a pas vraiment apprécié le fait que l'on se mêle de sa vie privé. Développa le nouvel alpha.

Un nouveau blanc s'installa suite à cette révélation avant que tout le monde se mette à rire. Peter avait imaginé une multitude de scénario mais jamais il n'aurait pensé à cela, mais maintenant il comprenait mieux le comportement de son neveu. Suite aux nombres de questions dont ils étaient assaillis, les meilleurs amis n'ont eu d'autre choix que de raconter comment s'était passé la soirée du loup-garou pour satisfaire la curiosité de leurs amis.

-Tu as voulu caser Derek avec madame Wilson? Demanda Lydia effaré.

-Oui...Je suis vraiment le seul à penser qu'elle aurait pu lui convenir? Questionna l'hyperactif en regardant les visages des personnes présentes pour savoir s'il avait des personnes du même avis que lui. Mais il dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était effectivement le seul.

-Je me demande qu'est ce qu'il passé après que vous soyez parti. Ajouta Isaac.

-Je ne sais pas du tout mais Derek m'a dit de ne plus jamais prononcer son nom, donc la soirée a dû être tout sauf agréable. Répondit Stiles dépité.

-Il faudra essayer d'en savoir plus! Ajouta Lydia devenue tout à coup beaucoup plus enthousiaste. Mais pour le prochain rendez-vous présente nous la personne avant, pour qu'une telle catastrophe ne se reproduise pas. Dire que tu as choisi madame Wilson comme prétendante... Marmonna t-elle toujours choquée.

-Comment ça pour la prochaine fois? Je pense que Derek a été clair, il ne veut pas que l'on s'occupe de sa vie amoureuse.

- Scott ne fait pas ton rabat-joie! Grâce à nous Derek trouvera enfin quelqu'un et puis ça nous fera une occupation, c'est le calme plat depuis le Darach. Argumenta la blonde vénitienne.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle. Ajouta le plus vieux, satisfait de pouvoir s'immiscer dans la vie privé du brun.

-Qui est partant pour poursuivre l'idée de Stiles? Demanda l'adolescente avec son air supérieur habituel.

A la surprise du duo la plupart voulait contribuer au plan du fils du shérif, seule Cora semblait réfractaire à cette idée. La jeune femme savait que cela ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, mais elle était inquiète pour son frère ainsi que de la tournure des événements. Elle tenait à lui, il avait sacrifié son statut d'Alpha pour lui sauvait la vie et depuis que le Darach n'était plus une menace ils s'étaient rapprochés. Le loup garou restait tout de même fidèle à lui-même et ne s'épanchait sur ses sentiments, mais Cora qui n'était pas si différente de son frère comprenait parfaitement comment il fonctionnait et savait qu'il était plus sensible qu'il ne le laissait paraître. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'était pas favorable à cette suggestion, mais elle finit par accepter l'idée sachant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle soit là pour les surveiller en particulier son oncle.

-Très bien j'accepte... Mais seulement pour empêcher les débordements !

-Super! Regarde Scotty tout le monde est pour même Cora, tu ne vas pas lâcher ton meilleur pote? Demanda Stiles en faisant un regard de chien battu à l'hispanique.

-Non c'est bon je suis aussi de la partie. Répondit-il après avoir soupiré.

-Bon est bien que les festivités commence. Annonça avec entrain Lydia en joignant ses mains.

-Quelles festivités? Demanda la personne qui était au centre de toute les discussions.

-Nous avons décidé de tous nous joindre à Stiles pour t'aider à trouver ton âme-sœur! Annonça joyeusement Peter.

Suite à cette révélation l'ancien Alpha braqua son regard sur l'adolescent qui ne put que déglutir devant le regard meurtrier qu'il reçu. Il se demandait sérieusement si Stiles avait écouté un traite mot de ce qu'il lui avait dit la veille. Sa menace n'avait peut-être pas était assez clair à moins que le fils du shérif n'ai des fantasmes masochiste cachés, il n'en savait rien et ne voulait surtout ne pas en savoir davantage. Tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était qu'on le laisse en paix et qu'on ne se mêle plus de sa vie amoureuse.

-C'est hors de question!

-Aller Derek ce sera drôle!

-Je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre que ça vous amuse ou pas! Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, je peux me débrouiller tout seul. Répliqua t-il en s'éclipsant de la pièce pour rejoindre sa chambre.

-Je vais aller lui parler. Les avertit Cora avant de rejoindre son frère.

La jeune femme toqua à la porte même si elle se doutait que Derek l'avait senti arriver puis pénétra dans la pièce. Son frère était assis sur son lit et essayait de contenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait son énervement, elle s'assit à ses côtés puis attendit que loup-garou parle.

-Si tu es là pour me convaincre tu peux déjà sortir Cora.

-On veut simplement t'aider. Je sais que tu as du mal à faire confiance aux autres et c'est compréhensible après tout ce qui s'est passé, mais tu peux avoir confiance en nous. De plus tu peux être certains qu'ils ne te lâcheront pas tant que tu n'auras pas accepter, tu les connais.

- Et bien ils continueront, car je ne suis pas prêt de céder.

Cora n'insista pas plus longtemps, sachant très bien qu'elle ne pourrait rien tirer de son frère puis elle rejoignit les autres pour lui annoncer son échec.

* * *

Le lendemain le groupe d'adolescent allèrent au lycée. Ils n'avaient pas réussi à convaincre l'ancien Alpha la veille, mais ils comptaient bien arriver à leur fin même si ça devait mettre un peu de temps avant de se faire. Alors que Scott et Stiles rangèrent leurs affaires après le cours d'économie, le coach Finstock demanda au loup-garou de rester car il voulait lui parler du précédent entrainement. Le fils du shérif lui tapota l'épaule comme signe d'encouragement et quitta la salle, le laissant seul avec l'étrange professeur.

-McCall...J'ai réfléchi à ce qui s'est passé avant-hier et j'ai compris pourquoi tu avais joué comme un pied!

-Ah bon? Demanda le brun étonné.

-Oui, moi aussi j'ai été jeune! C'est à cause de la petite Argent? Tu as du mal à te remettre de votre rupture, mais il ne faut pas te laisser abattre par cela. Comme dit le proverbe une de perdue dix de retrouvées!

Au même moment que le coach parlait, Isaac entra dans la salle. Surprenant les deux hommes qui ne l'avaient pas entendu arriver.

- Coach, Walker et Taylor se battent dans les vestiaires!

-Encore?! Quand comprendront t-ils que Wood n'est pas intéressée par eux! Ragea t-il en prenant ses clefs. Je reviens attendez moi ici, vous n'avez qu'a en discuter ensemble. Cela te fera surement du bien de te confier à un ami McCall! Ajouta t-il en quittant la pièce en courant.

Scott fixa un instant Isaac, il se demandait qu'est ce qu'avait entendu le bouclé. Il ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'il lui avait mentit dans les vestiaires.

-C'est Stiles qui m'a prévenu que le coach voulait te parler, je pensais qu'il te laisserai partir.

- Tu as donc inventé cette histoire de dispute?

-Il semblerait, mais les connaissant ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soient en train de se battre à l'heure actuelle.

-Moi non plus. Dit-il en riant.

-Scott, j'ai pas envie que l'on finisse comme eux à se détester pour une fille. Dit-il sérieusement, ce qui alourdie instantanément l'atmosphère de la pièce.

-On ne finira jamais comme eux Isacc.

-Tu en es sûr?

-Certain! Allez viens on va manger mexicain!

-Et le coach?

-On inventera bien quelque chose! Lui répondit-il en passant un bras autour de l'épaule du Béta.

* * *

De son côté Stiles voulait à tout prix savoir ce qui avait pu se passer avec Courtney pour que Derek réagisse aussi violemment. Il avait donc envoyé Isaac à la rescousse de son frère de cœur pendant que lui allait chercher des réponses à ses questions. Contrairement à la veille le brun décida d'aller rendre visite à Derek seul, il n'était pas certain de réussir à faire parler le loup-garou, mais il voulait tout de même tenter le coup. Il toqua plusieurs fois à la porte du loft sans que personne ne lui réponde ou lui ouvre, cependant il était persuadé que le jeune homme se trouver à l'intérieur. Donc il décida de continuer jusqu'à ce l'ancien Alpha en ai assez, ce qui n'allait pas durer longtemps vu qu'il avait une patience très limitée.

-Derek c'est Stiles! Dédé! Derekounet! Mon Dédé d'amour tu m'ouvres? Cria t-il, en s'amusant à trouver plein de sobriquet pour énervé le plus âgé.

-Quoi?! Grogna t-il en ouvrant à la volet la porte. Si l'adolescent ne s'était pas décalé sur la droite il était persuadé qu'il ce serait prit la porte dans la figure.

-Ah enfin! Glissa t-il en se faufilant dans l'appartement sans prendre en considération le regard bleu du loup-garou.

Ce dernier expira avec force sa respiration par le nez et claqua la porte pour la refermer. Il se tourna ensuite pour voir où se trouvé l'hyperactif et le vit confortablement installé sur son canapé, ce qui eu le don d'accentuer encore plus son énervement.

-Stiles...Peux-tu me dire ce que tu fais là? Demanda t-il les dents serrés.

-Bah je voulais que l'on discute, que l'on passe un peu de temps ensemble et que l'on apprenne à mieux se connaitre. Les trois quart du temps que l'on passe ensemble, on tue des créatures surnaturelles, sauve des innocents ou sinon tu me plaques contre un mur et tu me dis que tu veux m'arracher la gorge avec tes dents. Il y a plus amical comme relation!

-Et pourquoi j'aimerai passer du temps avec toi, après tout tu m'as fais arrêter pour le meurtre de ma sœur?

-Mais c'était il y a longtemps, je ne te connaissais pas vraiment! Il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé. Dit-il pour se rattraper. Puis je suis quelqu'un d'utile dans les recherches, d'intelligent, drôle et beau! Qui n'aimerai pas passer du bon temps avec moi? Ajouta t-il pour faire de l'humour.

-Tu veux que l'on discute de quoi? Capitula le loup.

L'adolescent beugga quelques secondes aux paroles du plus âgés, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que celui-ci accepte. Mais il se reprit rapidement et instantanément un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- Mhmmm on pourrai parler de Courtney?

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi? Ce dîner était si horrible que cela?

-Oui! Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un parler autant qu'elle et pourtant avec toi je devrai être habitué! Grogna t-il en croisant les bras contre son torse.

-Eh! Je ne suis pas si bavard que ça...Mais c'est seulement à cause de ça?

- Je ne suis pas un Toy Boy Stiles. Sortir avec des femmes mures qui se sentent esseulées depuis que leurs enfants sont partis à l'université n'est pas vraiment ce que je recherche!

-Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé! Demanda l'hyperactif de plus en plus intéressé par le sujet.

-Non, il en est hors de question!

-S'il te plais! Je ne dirai rien aux autres je te le promets!

-Si tu le répète à qui que ce soit je t'arrache...

- La gorge avec les dents, je sais je sais!

Flashback:

Derek bouillait intérieurement, s'il retrouvait les deux abrutis qui l'avait mit dans cette situation il ne donnait pas cher de leurs peaux. Il se retrouvait coincé avec une femme qui aurait pu être sa mère vu son age et qui passait son temps à parler. Le loup-garou ne connaissait cette femme que depuis quelques minutes et il pouvait déjà faire une biographie de sa vie. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, que ce repas ce termine le plus rapidement possible. Mais malheureusement pour lui ils venaient seulement de finir leurs entrées.

-Parle moi un peu de toi Derek, j'ai l'impression que tu connais tout de ma vie et rien de la tienne. Dit-elle en gloussant ce qui écorcha les oreilles du brun.

-Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi.

- Ohh tu es un timide, c'est adorable! Gagatisa t-elle en pinçant sa joue comme s'il était un gosse de cinq ans. Derek se retenu a grande peine de grogner devant ce geste qu'il trouvait complétement inapproprié.

-Je ne suis pas timide.

-Alors parle moi plus intimement de toi, j'aimerai vraiment apprendre à te connaître plus en profondeur, vois-tu? Minauda la quinquagénaire en exhibant sa poitrine trop serrée dans sa robe de cocktail.

Le jeune homme détourna le regard de cette peau flasque qui lui donna la nausée et essaya de rester poli même si cela mettait ses nerfs à rude épreuve. Il décida d'ignorer les avances toutes sauf discrètes de la blonde décolorée et changea de sujet.

-Sinon votre fils fait quoi comme études?

-Des études de médecine, il veut devenir chirurgien. Je suis sûre que la blouse d'infirmier t'irait à ravir, après le repas on pourrai passer chez moi pour jouer au docteur.

-Je ne pense pas que ça va être possible.

-Tu n'es pas très jeu de rôle? Mhmm ce n'est pas grave on peu jouer à tout un tas d'autres choses.

-Vous me mettez assez mal à l'aise. Dit-il en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

-Il ne faut pas se sentir gêner Derek, il est normal qu'entre adulte on parle de sujet d'adulte.

-Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je ne pense pas pouvoir sortir avec une femme qui a un enfant de mon âge. Je pense que Stiles a du se tromper en organisant ce repas. Il a du le faire avec de bonnes intentions, mais ce n'est pas ce que je recherche.

-Tu me trouves trop âgée?!

-Vous pourriez être ma mère...

-Tu es vraiment mal élevé! J'ai peut-être l'âge de ta mère mais contrairement à elle moi j'ai réussie l'éducation de mes enfants! Lui répondit-elle vexée.

-Ma mère est morte! Ne reparlez plus jamais d'elle c'est compris? Dit Derek en détachant bien chaque syllabes de chaque mots.

-Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolé Derek, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Que puis-je faire pour me faire pardonner?

-Ne plus jamais m'approcher serait déjà le minimum. Lui répondit-il avant de sortir de l'argent de son porte-feuille pour payer son repas. Il était hors de question qu'il reste une seconde de plus avec cette femme.

Après cela il quitta le restaurant énervé et se rendit chez le shérif pour rendre une petite visite à son fils.

Fin du Flashback.

- Après tu connais la suite...

-Whoa... Jamais je n'aurai pensé que Courtney soit ce genre de femme.

-Et bien maintenant tu le sais et tu sais aussi pourquoi je refuse catégoriquement que tu rejoue les entremetteurs.

-Mais maintenant il y aura tous les autres pour m'aider à trouver la personne parfaite pour toi. Si je trouve des personnes étranges comme Courtney les autres les recaleront!

-Je ne tiens quand même pas à revivre cette expérience, une fois a été plus que suffisante. Puis je le répète je n'ai pas besoin d'aide pour trouver quelqu'un!

-Alors fais-le pour les autres, l'année a été difficile avec la mort d'Erica et Boyd. La ville semble avoir retrouvée son calme depuis que le Darach a disparu, c'est le moment d'en profiter et de se rapprocher pour former une vraie meute tous ensemble.

-Je suis d'accord avec Stiles, même si avec notre aide tu ne trouves personne a moins cela permettra d'être plus proche les uns des autres. Ajouta Scott.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent vers l'Alpha et virent toute la troupe au complète dans le loft du brun.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez tous chez moi! C'est pas un moulin ici!

-Alors Derek tu accepte? Demanda Isaac.

-Si j'accepte vous arrêter ? Soupira le concerné.

-Oui! Dirent les adolescents en cœur.

-Bon...c'est d'accord je vous laisse faire vos stupides blind date!

* * *

Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?

Dans le prochains les rendez-vous vont enfin réellement commencer et l'évolution de la relation entre Derek et Stiles aussi.

J'aimerai aussi avoir des avis sue la relation Scott/Isaac.

Merci d'avoir lu et de suivre ma fiction. :)


End file.
